A Candle Casting A Faint Glow
by nightofthewitch
Summary: What happens when Sister Elizabeth decides to confess her sins to the head of the Church of Ghost? At what price will Papa Emeritus III grant her forgiveness?


"Sister Elizabeth? What brings you here tonight?" The man spoke with a thick Italian accent.

"Forgive me, Papa, for I have sinned." I said softly, nervously tapping my feet on the floor. The box was a lot roomier than it had appeared to be from the outside. This wasn't your average confessional.

I could hear nothing but breathing from the other side and then he finally spoke again. "Go on, child."

"I pledged my soul to the Church of Ghost over a month ago, but I have yet to make good on my vows. I'm nervous, Papa. It's stupid, I know. But I feel absolutely no connection to anyone within the Clergy. I'm afraid that it won't happen."

The confessional was eerily silent as he thought for a moment. "You have a very good candidate right here beside you, Sister."

Instinctively, I glanced in his direction and I could see a pair of mismatched eyes staring at me through the mesh divider. I felt my cheeks getting impossibly hot. "Papa, I shouldn't-"

"Nonsense!" His response was so sudden that I couldn't help but to jump. I heard an odd noise that sounded like wood sliding against wood and then a gloved hand emerged from the other side of the confessional.

"Papa, what are you doing?" I asked, as his hand began to grope my breasts. His fingers found my nipple through the fabric of my tunic, and began to tug gently at it.

"What does it look like, Sister? Isn't this what you've always wanted? You think I haven't noticed how you look at me." He said softly.

He was right, but I was too much of a chicken shit to admit it. I didn't think he knew how I had felt about him. How I'd spend countless nights fantasizing about him in my bed. I felt myself blushing again as his hand vanished beneath my habit.

"Give into me Sister." He whispered, stroking my thighs. Suddenly he jerked my legs apart, slipping his gloved hand between them. "Ahh I think you knew that this would happen, otherwise you'd be wearing panties right now." He chuckled.

"Please, Papa." I moaned as his fingers found my wetness. I shot a glance toward the divider to see that he was staring back at me, his free hand pressed tightly against the mesh. He slipped a finger inside me, then two. He started moving them in and out, slow and steady. I gasped when he inserted a third finger, and almost came right then and there.

"Does it feel good, Sister? Do you want me?" Papa asked, rubbing my clit with his thumb. It drove me absolutely crazy that he was fingering me with his glove on.

"Fuck yes I want you, Papa." I cried out, rubbing myself against his hand. Then suddenly it was gone and I could hear him softly inhaling for a few moments. I heard the sliding noise once more, only louder this time.

"Then you will have me." Just like that, he was knelt in front of me, his white eye almost glowing in the dark confessional. There was just enough light coming from outside the box that I could see he was dressed not in his usual chasuble and cassock, but in a casual suit and dress shoes.

His deathly pale face leaned in close and then he kissed me. He was cautious at first, but then his kisses became reckless and all consuming. I buried my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. My mind was a messy soup of thoughts, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Why had he chosen me, out of all the beautiful women in the Clergy?

I didn't have time to think before Papa ripped my tunic open, pleased to find that I wore no bra. "My my my, have you committed a lot of sins tonight, Sister Elizabeth. Now, how about you get undressed for Papa?"

I felt his mismatched eyes on me as I threw my veil off and yanked the tunic over my head. Papa rose to his feet and slipped his shoes and jacket off, then started to unbutton his shirt.

"No, let me." I blurted, reaching out for him. He obliged, stepping towards me. My fingers trembled as I worked each button. I hid a smile as Papa softly stroked my cheek with his gloved hand.

I went for his gloves next, pulling them from his hands and rubbing the soft fabric across my lips before tossing them aside. My body was on fire when my hands finally grasped his pants zipper. I got it halfway down when Papa grabbed my hand and pressed it against his crotch. He let out a soft groan as I began to stroke him through the pants.

"Get these pants off me right now, Sister, or maybe I'll just have you like this." He growled, unzipping his pants and shoving me down on the long wooden bench.

"Nope, I want to see that ass of yours." I laughed, wrestling his pants off his body. I inhaled sharply as his hardness pressed against my thigh.

"Let's see if you're ready for Papa." He said, his bare fingers slipping between my legs, finding my clit again. He continued to stroke me, slowly building up speed. I was sure I was going to cum but then he stopped abruptly, as usual.

He hovered over me then, nudging my legs further apart with his knee. "And divine you feel my thrust, baby." He muttered under his breath, slowly entering me.

I bit back a laugh and leaned up to kiss his beautiful mouth. He tasted so good and I couldn't get enough of it. I wrapped his hair around my fingers and kissed him harder as he pressed deeper inside me. "I've wanted you so bad, Papa. You have no idea."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I heard you calling out my name last night. Just as I have heard you every night, Sister."

"Oh. I..." I trailed off, looking away from his mismatched gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sister. I've wanted you too, you know. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, when you were but a novice in my church." He said softly, touching his fingers to my chin.

I tilted my face up to meet his and then our lips met once more, our souls ignited by fiery kisses. Papa's hips crashed against mine as he began to thrust harder and harder. My senses were beginning to overload; the man knew exactly what to do, how to move, and it was driving me crazy.

His hands dropped my hips and he pulled me onto his lap. He threw my arms around his neck and wrapped his own around my waist, thrusting hard and fast. At the same time, he was shoving me down on his dick as hard as he could. I cried out in pleasure and raked my nails down his smooth, sweaty back.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to my ear, his breath tickling my skin as he whispered. "Very good, Sister. Papa's about to cum." His mismatched eyes grew wide then, and he thrust wildly a few times before a loud groan escaped his lips.

"Papa..." My voice was hoarse and raw as I cried out his name. "Papa, make me cum right now."

His hands found my throat and he began to squeeze, gently at first and then harder as he began to thrust haphazardly. "Oh please, Papa." I managed to gasp, jerking wildly as the orgasm rocketed through my entire body. It was then that the church bells began to ring out, signaling that it was midnight. Papa eased his grip on my throat and sighed.

"You cum on me, as bells begin to chime." He whispered and I nearly laughed from the humor of it. He gently stroked my cheek again. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Papa." My cheeks warmed.

"You've done a fine job atoning for your sins, Sister." He kissed me one last time before lifting me up from his lap so that he could stand. "I'll be right back." He dressed quickly and stepped out of the confessional box.

He was only gone for a few minutes before he returned with a thin square box in his hand. "I want you to have this."

He held the box out to me and I took it from his hands, opening it slowly. A large brass Grucifix laid inside, hanging from a long chain. I gasped. It looked ancient compared to the plain silver one that currently resided inside my jewelry box, yet it was also extremely beautiful.

"Does this mean..." He nodded and then his lips were on mine, cutting my words off with a delicious kiss.

"You're my little Ghuleh now." He took my hand in his and walked us backward toward wood bench, kissing me along the way. "Now get dressed and come with me to my chambers. I have a feeling you have a few more sins to pay for, Sister."


End file.
